<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe and Alive Together by el_perdedor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188912">Safe and Alive Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_perdedor/pseuds/el_perdedor'>el_perdedor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Enemies to Lovers, based off brandons 1st aew among us stream, ish, weirdly emotional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_perdedor/pseuds/el_perdedor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>brandon sees colt and kip just hugging in the corner not doing anything and at first its annoying but then he sees their love and he wants to be apart of it too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brandon Cutler/Kip Sabian/Colt Cabana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe and Alive Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is based on brandons first aew among us stream on twitch at a very specific part which is like and hour and 54 minutes in to about two hours and 8 minutes because colt and kip were just huggin the whole time and it was funny as hell and <a href="https://kipsabians.tumblr.com/post/630532873712254976/colt-kip-and-brandon-enemies-to-lovers-among-us">this</a> tumblr post talking about brandon/colt/kip enemies to lovers among us au so here the fuck we are anyways it got way more emotional than i was expecting...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lights go out and Brandon’s heart starts racing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re gonna trap me in here.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon leaves suddenly, he sees Colt and Kip together and he feels the fear spreading throughout him. Maybe it’s selfish, but he’d rather escape and live than die trying to restore the lights. Just outside in the hallway, however, he waits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If they aren’t the killers they should be fixing the lights. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around the corner he doesn’t see them open the panel, he doesn’t see them do anything. Brandon frowns in confusion as the power comes back on, another crewmate coming to repair the blackout. Brandon approaches cautiously to the corner Kip and Colt are in. When he gets close enough he can see them holding each other, Colt’s arms are wrapped around Kip protectively as Kip leans into the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon pauses but they remain unmoving and Brandon frowns again before storming away, leaving them to their quiet corner of electrical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have tasks to do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brandon thinks, annoyed. He understands that they are new recruits on an unfortunate expedition filled with fear and stress. Brandon is scared too, terrified of what could happen to his crewmates, but the ship needs repairs and the faster they get them done the faster they can get to safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon makes his way back through the hallway, he has actual work to do and he isn’t going to let the whole ship fall apart if people aren’t doing their jobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>÷</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon shakes as his crew dwindles in numbers. Fear and sadness attempting to overcome his dedication to fixing the ship and saving everyone. Everyone that’s left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like Colt and Kip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs into them again and this time hears their hushed conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, we’re gonna be okay. I’m not letting you go Colt.” Brandon sees Colt tuck Kip’s head further into his neck, holding onto him for dear life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Kip.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Colt.” Kip leans in further pressing his lips to Colt’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon stares at the scene, emotions flaring through anger, fear, sadness, </span>
  <em>
    <span>longing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can’t remember the last time he felt so dedicated to someone, and had someone dedicated to him. He can’t remember the last time he felt true love. All these expeditions dragged him away from such experiences that all he could focus on was work, finishing tasks, repairing the ship, keeping his crew safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brandon are you okay?” Brandon isn’t even aware he’s crying until he sees Colt and Kip looking at him. He quickly wipes away the tears and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m… I’m okay.” Brandon’s stare intensifies as he’s overcome with a deep feeling of protection. “I’m gonna make sure nothing happens to you. We’ll make it out of here.” There’s a moment of stillness before he’s suddenly being tugged forward by the hand and soon two sets of arms are being wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Colt softly whispers and Brandon can feel as his heart races again but this time it’s not out of fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s go, I’ll protect you both.” Brandon urges them to go with him and finish their tasks. No matter what he’s keeping his eye on them. He won’t let them die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>×</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon watches as Kip panics, a stalemate occurring meaning everyone stayed. They are sitting around the table trying to decide the fate of their crew. Brandon knows Colt and Kip are innocent as he sits beside them, Colt and Kip holding hands under the table. He looks accusingly at the other side of the table at the two men who would live to wander the ship still for however long they possibly had before– </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brandon shakes his head, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to save them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stand from the table and Brandon stays by Colt and Kip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Brandon. I’m sorry, I didn’t know who to pick, I’m so sorry.” Kip apologizes, tone panicked as he clings onto Colt’s hand. Brandon places his hand on Kip’s shoulder, waiting until Kip meets his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’m still not gonna let anything happen to you.” Brandon sees the tears forming in Kip’s worried eyes and he reaches up to wipe them away, cupping his cheek and running his thumb underneath Kip’s eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Brandon is caught by surprise as Kip pulls him in and soon a set of lips are connecting with his. He doesn’t have time to think or move and just as suddenly Kip is jumping back, gaze even more panicked than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Colt, Colt I didn’t– I didn’t mean to–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” Colt wraps his hand around the back of Kip’s neck and gently brings their foreheads together. “I feel it, too.” Brandon isn’t sure what that means but Kip visibly relaxes in Colt’s grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Kip tentatively holds Colt’s waist as Colt nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I love him, too.” Brandon freezes in place as they both look at him again. He knows what he feels for them but he knew it wouldn’t amount to anything, they already had each other. Even so, he still vowed to protect them, they deserved to live together, and Brandon was going to make sure that happened. But now, with them both staring at him he’s stunned with the possibility. The possibility of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>living together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brandon–” Colt begins, probably to explain but this time Brandon is suddenly moving, wrapping his arms around Kip and Colt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you both.” He squeezes his eyes shut as his grip tightens on them, not willing to let them go. Kip holds onto Brandon just as fiercely and Colt pushes his head into Brandon’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we do now?” Colt looks up at him to ask and Brandon’s gaze hardens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re finishing your tasks. I’ll keep you safe, I promise, just finish your tasks and we’ll be safe, all of us.” Brandon says soft yet firm. Brandon presses a kiss to Colt’s forehead in reassurance before he sets to follow them, watching their backs and making sure they are safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>π</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon holds Colt and Kip close to him. They just fixed their communications and now they’re huddled together still in that room, safe and together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon’s blood runs cold as he hears the alarm start to sound. The reactor has been sabotaged. He immediately begins running, he has to fix it, has to keep everything and everyone together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except they aren’t together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Colt? Colt! Kip! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colt lags behind, and Brandon doesn’t even see where Kip goes. He tries not to panic, tries to focus on getting to the reactor before it can explode but his mind keeps screaming, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kip! Colt! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon makes it to the scanner and tries to get it working, waiting for it to sync with the lower one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, c’mon. Somebody!” He mutters to himself, sighing heavily as the handprint turns blue and the alarm turns off. Brandon turns to the door, the crewmates are there, Kip is there. Brandon can feel his eyes tearing up at the sight of Kip safe, but then the tears keep flowing as his eyes dart around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Colt! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kip! Where’s Colt!” Brandon grabs Kip by the face as the tears stream down his. He promised to keep them safe, he promised they’d all be together, he promised and he fail–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colt?!” Brandon sees Colt coming up the hallway, out of breath as he was running to try and catch up. Kip tugs him in and wraps his arms around Colt’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck were you?!” Kip cries. Brandon feels relief flooding through him as he leans over Kip to kiss Colt on the forehead again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I uh… forgot which direction I was supposed to go.” Colt sheepishly rubs his neck and there’s silence for a moment before Brandon let’s out a small chuckle that grows until he’s laughing somewhat uncontrollably and pressing his forehead into the side of Colt’s head, worry being replaced with fondness. Kip still looks worried but his shoulders release the slightest bit of tension at seeing Colt and Brandon smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever scare us like that again.” His voice is firm but his smile is gentle and Colt reciprocates it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon pulls them throughout the ship until the alarms go off again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking O2</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He growls and grabs onto Colt and Kip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting them separate us this time.” Brandon takes them up the hallway to fix the problem before the oxygen can run out. There’s two rooms they need to fix and Colt let’s go of Brandon’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Colt, what the fuck did we just say?” Kip berates him and Colt puts a hand over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to do this, I can do it, I swear I’ll be safe.” Colt says. Brandon’s eyebrows scrunch together, he doesn’t want to let him go a second time but they’re losing oxygen and Brandon doesn’t trust the other two on the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Kip looks up at him in shock but Brandon keeps his eyes on Colt. “Come back to us right away.” Colt nods and Brandon and Kip watch as he rushes off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you let him go?” Kip asks in outrage. His voice was harsh and angry but Brandon knows it’s really fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay, trust him.” Brandon squeezes Kip’s hand and continues forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The O2 is repaired, and Kip immediately darts off over to where Colt would have just been, Brandon has no choice but to rush off after him. But he’s not there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid! I should’ve stayed put, you told Colt to meet us, fuck!” Kip gripped his head in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kip, it’s okay, we’ll find him.” Brandon spoke gently to try and soothe Kip. Kip steels himself and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Kip reaches for Brandon’s hand. “I don’t know what we’d do without you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you definitely wouldn’t have finished your tasks.” Brandon jokes and Kip shoves him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” He laughs, and starts off around the ship in search of Colt. On the way they run into the other members of the ship and Brandon keeps Kip within his sights, still highly untrusting of them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights start to go out again and Brandon panics for a moment, reaching out to grab a hold of Kip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you.” Brandon whispers, partially to himself. Kip nods and keeps running, the lights coming back on fairly quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colt where are you?” Brandon mutters as they make their way back into the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see him!” Kip announces as they enter the upper engine room. “Stop scaring me!” Kip throws himself on top of Colt who was pushed up against the tank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m really sorry, but I said I would be fine and I was! So I didn’t totally lie!” Colt explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing?” Brandon asks with a small smile. His eyes feel heavy, all the emotions weighing heavily on him causing him to feel tired, he can’t even bring himself to be upset with Colt, he’s just happy he’s okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured out how to pull up my map! I saw this yellow stuff marked on it and I figured I had to go there.” Colt shrugs showing Brandon the map on his tracker, now clear of tasks, finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are your tasks goofball, the ones you should’ve been doing this whole time.” Brandon ruffles Colt’s short hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Brandon.” Colt apologizes and Brandon shakes his head, leaning down to kiss Colt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you’re safe.” He sighs and Kip pouts before also kissing Colt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting you a leash.” Kip states, crossing his arms over his chest, not happy with being near a heart attack twice now because of Colt disappearing. Now that the tasks were actually done, by them at least, Brandon relaxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until the sirens blare again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bastards!” Brandon yells and starts rushing off back to the reactor. Thankfully it’s just below them so it’ll be a quick fix. Or it should be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon runs to the bottom scanner, knowing that Colt or Kip will handle the top one. He scans his hand but no read. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waiting for second user. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, c’mon, someone get on the second scanner.” He pleads, trying to finish quickly. Brandon keeps trying but there’s no one on there. He turns away from the scanner and notices Kip by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is taking so long?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No clue.” Kip shrugs and Brandon returns to the scanner, finally getting it to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go.” Brandon smiles at Kip but it quickly fades as he sees one of the other members of the ship near. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uno</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go with Colt, I’ll be right back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait Brandon no, please let’s just stay together.” Kip pleads, grabbing a hold of Brandon’s arm as he starts to walk off. Brandon brings Kip’s hand up to his lips, kissing the knuckles before letting it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, go with Colt.” Brandon smiles reassuringly as he leaves, despite Kip’s protests at his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uno makes his way down toward electrical and Brandon follows, he needs to know what he’s doing, if he’s the one that’s out to hurt his boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kip scrambles off, up to the cafeteria to join Colt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colt! We have to hit the button now! Brandon’s gone after Uno, we have to stop him he could get–” Kip chokes on that last word and Colt’s eyes widen. Without hesitation he flips open the glass case, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brandon please be okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Colt slams his hand down, and squeezes his eyes shut, not willing to see if Brandon’s not there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brandon stares down Uno but looks up as the Emergency announcement goes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We better go.” Brandon raises an eyebrow at Uno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Uno responds coolly. Brandon steps out of the way for Uno to go first and he watches his back as they both make their way to the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kip paces back and forth, only him and Colt being in the meeting room so far and it makes him nervous. He hears footsteps coming from the hallway and he whips his head up. Uno enters and Kip’s heart drops until he sees, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brandon!” Colt jumps at the sound of Kip’s voice and snaps his eyes open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank fuck!” Colt and Kip push Uno out of the way so they can both wrap their arms around Brandon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay now </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were being stupid! I hate you both.” Kip buries his face in Brandon’s neck, exasperated tone undercut by how hard he’s holding onto Brandon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we start the meeting?” Uno asks, already seated at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shut the fuck up.” Colt tells him, kissing Brandon on the cheek before looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Goldenboy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…” Brandon’s eyes widen as realization hits him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goldenboy is dead!” All three of them stare accusingly at Uno. “You killed Goldenboy?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? How did I kill him, I was just with Cutler?” Uno raises his hands in defense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait he’s dead?!” Colt’s eyes widen in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one saw him…” Kip whispers in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never found his body!” Brandon clutches his head trying to figure out when he could’ve done this. Kip’s grip on Brandon tightens almost painfully. He’s scared and Brandon is too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel?!” Colt gets in Uno’s face, growing red with anger. “How does it feel to lie to us about murdering him? Murdering fuck!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying! Brandon’s the one who’s lying!” Uno turns it around and Brandon glares at him. “He’s the one who voted for me when it couldn’t have possibly been me.” Kip shakes his head and growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brandon was with me the whole time, it’s you Uno.” Kip trails his hand down to Brandon’s hand and laces their fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colt immediately walks over to the table and crosses Uno’s name off before looking over at Brandon and Kip. They follow suit, doing the same and effectively signing Uno’s death warrant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are making a big mistake.” Uno tries but it’s too late. Colt pushes him out into the airlock and shuts the door. Brandon comes up behind him, placing a hand on his back to try and quell some of the anger and pain and Kip hugs Colt around the waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Colt hits the button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watch as Uno gets sucked out into space, and Brandon collapses on the floor. Tears stream down his face, it’s over but at what cost. His body shakes as he sobs uncontrollably and Kip and Colt are right there by his sides, pulling him in and holding onto him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re safe, it’s over.” Kip whispers as he kisses Brandon’s temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can go home now.” Colt strokes along his back and Brandon chokes out another sob. He wipes his eyes and looks up at both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Home… I think I’m already there…” Tears well up in Colt and Kip’s eyes as they hold each other. All safe and alive </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for the first time Brandon truly feels love. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay... brandon wouldve died if colt hadnt pressed the emergency button... i watched that part over again and i like got legit fear since i knew it was uno. if colt didnt hit the button brandon wouldve fucking died and thats scary as shit i legit freaked out about it when i saw them in electrical and then the emergency meeting went off<br/>tumblr @junglecassidy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>